l'ange entaché
by orionga.risuku7
Summary: Les stigmates : des pierres lises et polies en formes géométriques se sont incrustées dans la peau de chaque individu du monde y compris les animaux, qui sont apparus mystérieusement une nuit entre octobre et novembre 2120 soit 70 plus tôt. c'est dans ce contexte que en l'an 2200 , Ichigo Kurosaki, un jeune homme de 19 ans s'apprête a commencent d'une vie étudiante banale. mais...
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:** les personnages de cette histoire me sont pas a moi mais Tite Kubo.

genre: romance gay, SF, UA

couple: grimmjow x ichigo voire plus ( pas pour les homophobes, donc merci.)

raiting: mature mais progressif.

voici l'un de mes premiers fanfic sur ce bonne lecture.

l'ange entaché

prologue

Ce matin-là en l'an 2200 , Ichigo Kurosaki, âgé de 19 ans se leva morose, c'était aujourd'hui le jour d'un grand départ dans sa vie. Il allait quitter pour la premier fois, cette ville qui l'avait vu grandir lui et ses sœurs jusqu'à maintenant. Cette ville que abritait ses amis, sa famille et ces précieux souvenirs. Il partait à l'aventure. Cette pense le fit sourire... oui c'était ça, il partait à l'aventure.

Après de mémorables au revoir entre cris, rires et larmes, Ichigo se mit en route. Pendant le court trajet entre la maison de son enfance et la gare de la ville, celui pensa à des choses futiles... Puis deux filles, qui gloussaient, le tirèrent de ses pensées.

« Zut ! Il nous regarde. Dit l'une en rougissent »

« Oh... »

Ichigo détourna vivement la tête. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à se demander si finalement il avait bien fait d'écouter ses sœurs... Il faillait dire qu'elles avaient tellement insisté, qu'il avait fini par craquer. Il commença à douter, voir à regretter, car il sentait que les regards se faisaient de plus en plus insistant...

Et cela le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il préféra éviter de se faire remarquer... déjà qu'avec ses cheveux roux, il attirait suffisamment l'attention... Il faillait dire que les vêtements qu'il portait aujourd'hui n'étaient pas ceux qu'il mettait habituellement : un jeans bleu déchiré au niveau des genoux, un débardeur noir moulant, une paire de baskets noire en cuir, une veste en cuir bleu nuit avec au dos un insigne qu'il avait vu il y a longtemps... sur son père.

Il fallait ajouter à cela une paire de lunette de soleil ronde des années 80 teintée bleu nuit, elle aussi. Autour de son cou pendait une chaînette en argent comme celle des militaires américains.

Il arriva à la gare avec un certain soulagement en croyant que ces regards inquisiteurs et curieux cesseraient au fil du voyage, plus il approcherait de Tokyo. Mais il se trompait lourdement. Ce fut le contraire qui se produisit. Les regards se firent de plus en plus insistants et remirent le jeune homme dans la même position de départ... En jeune roux trop mal à l'aise pour remarquer que les regards lançaient par les gens, étaient admiratifs voire désireuxAprès un long voyage, il arriva enfin à destination. Tokyo. Il ne put exprimer ce qu'il ressentait...

il était ébloui par ce qu'il voyait. Tout était si différent de la petite ville où il avait habité, il y a encore quelques heures. Ces cinq sens étaient complètement saturés.

Il n'y a plus aucun doute... son aventure commençait bien ici.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** les personnages de cette histoire me sont pas a moi mais Tite Kubo.

genre: romance gay, SF, UA

couple: grimmjow x ichigo voire plus ( pas pour les homophobes, donc merci.)

raiting: mature mais progressif.

voici l'un de mes premiers fanfic sur ce bonne lecture.

l'ange entaché

Chapitre 1 :Tokio.

Une heure avant le commencent d'une vie étudiante banale dans une célébré institution,(Michi o hirakimasu dite moh)Ichigo angoissait comme personne. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. La première résidait dans une raison tout à fait anodine : l'université où il allait poursuivre ses études, ce qui était tout à fait normal après tout. Autrefois, elle était réputée dans tout le japon pour être le numéro 1 dans le privé, maintenant elle était connue dans le monde car elle regroupait les futur dirigeantes dans tous les domaines possibles et inimaginables.

Toujours à la pointe de la technologie, elle accueille aussi les détenteurs de "stigmates" puissants...

Les stigmates, qui sont apparus mystérieusement une nuit entre octobre et novembre 2120 soit 70 plus tôt... ces pierres lises et polies en formes géométriques se sont incrustées dans la peau de chaque individu de la planète y compris les animaux.

Nombreux scientifiques ont tenté de résoudre ce mystère... en vain. Toutefois grâce à ces recherche, les scientifiques sont parvenus à démontrer les avantages et les faiblesses des stigmates. Ils ont aussi apporté quelques règles élémentaires indéniables.

« Aucun être vivant sur terre ne peut enlever ou rajouter, ne serait-ce, qu'un stigmate sous peine de mourir instantanément. »

« Aucun être vivant sur terre n'est censé avoir plus de dix stigmates, à une exception prés. »

« Les personnes normales possèdent un à quatre stigmates tandis que les sportifs de hauts niveaux en avaient en général cinqà huit stigmates. Et seul quelque rare personne ne possède neuf à dix stigmates... à une exception. »

Son nom était Misaki Kurosaki, c'était la mère d'Ichigo et de ses adorables petites sœurs. Elle possédait vingt-six stigmates. C'était la seule au monde, et sans pour autant être affectée, bien au contraire. Tout cela ajouta une énigme de plus autour de ces pierres... Et attira inévitablement l'attention sur sa personne. Et pour cause, le peu de liberté qui lui était accordé, lui fut retiré sans pitié. Choisir sa destiné avait été un luxe qu'elle n'avait pas eu pendant des années. On lui interdit d'avoir des enfants ou même de se marier sans accord international au préalable .

Mais ne pouvant se résoudre à cette vie, elle décida de recommencer, avec ou sans alliés. Au final, elle réussit à trouver le bonheur. Mais avec cette peur d'être découverte... cela avait été une souffrance silencieuse. Cette peur de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher... Voir cette tranquillité disparaître... Peur de son impuissance, quand ils lui arracheront ces enfants et son mari qu'elle aimait tant.

Ichigo le savait. Alors il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Malheureusement le bonheur ne dure jamais éternellement. La mort de sa mère fut un cruel retour à la réalité. A ce moment-là, les choses changèrent. Masaki n'avait pas pu avoir de famille. Du moins officiellement, du coup aucun membre de sa famille, ni Ichigo, ni ses sœurs ne purent aller à l'enterrement de leur mère pour lui dire adieux, sans cacher leur identité. Ils durent attendre un mois avant de s'approcher de la tombe de leur mère sans éveiller les soupçons.

Depuis ils s'étaient tous endurcis. Ils étaient plus soudés qu'avant, mais dans un même temps, le rouquin avait creusé un écart entre lui et sa famille. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi cet écart s'était créé... peut-être pour les protéger ou se protéger... par contre, il pouvait le situer...

Flash-Back

Une nuit de pleine lune sans nuage, un petit garçon de cinq ans comme les autres se réveilla avec une vive douleur au niveau du cœur. Il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers le grand miroir installé dans sa chambre. Une fois en face, il déboutonna sa chemise de nuit afin de déterminer la cause de son brutal réveil... les pierres incrustées dans sa peau brillaient de la même couleur orange que ses cheveux... sauf un.

Il brillait d'un blanc pur. Ichigo savait qu'il possédait déjà dix stigmates. Paniqué, il accourut vers la chambre de ses parents et ouvrit la porte à grand volet sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'il fit. Le seul occupant de la chambre se leva immédiatement. Une fois lucide, Isshin Kurosaki observa son fils. Grâce à la lune, Isshin put voir le visage de son fils baigné de larmes, malgré une expression complètement calme. Aucune lueur de vie était présente dans ses yeux. Choqué par cette expression qu'affichait son fils, il l'observa plus attentivement. Quand son regard se fit plus bas, il comprit immédiatement la situation, le destin tragique mais néanmoins inévitable qui attendait son fils...

« Papa pourquoi Ichigo a... »

Les deux hommes de la famille Kurosaki se retournèrent étonnés vers le lit. Le père avait oublié qu'il dormait avec ses deux petites... Les deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo étaient maintenant parfaitement réveillées. Cette nuit-là, les membres de cette famille ne purent retrouvés le sommeil. Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter, à se rassurer, et à mettre des stratagèmes en place en cas de découvertes.

Fin du Flash-Back

À ce souvenir douloureux, le jeune homme se mit en route vers la station de bus qui menait à son universitaire. Le rappel de ce souvenir laissa place à une grande agitation et à un autre souvenir plus frais. Il datait d'une semaine, plus précisément, le jour de son arrivé.

Falsh Back

Le rouquin, peu de temps après son arrivé, se mit à déambuler dans Tokyo à la recherche du bus lui permettant de rejoindre son internat. Malgré son désarroi évident, il s'enivrait de l'environnement dans lequel il était plongé. Mais l'agitation d'un groupe de personnes près de lui brisa cet instant. Il tourna son regard vers la cause. C'était un groupe de jeunes comme on en trouvait à peu prés partout dans Tokyo ou dans le monde. Puis il baissa son regard vers ses pieds... il trouva une personne a la place.  
Sans autorisation, le roux souleva la personne à ses pieds afin de la remettre debout. Le jeune homme se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Mais sa route lui fut barrée par deux gars de son âge à peu prés. Le rouquin en avait déjà marre. Il savait que tôt ou tard, cela allait arriver, mais pas aussi tôt.

« Et toi ! Qui t'as permis ?

Ichigo ne dit rien. Celui qui semblait être le chef, dut prendre cela pour une provocation et gueula de plus belle.

« Réponds quand on te parle sale... »

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupire d'exaspération sans le vouloir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il sut que c'était trop tard pour reculer ou même règler ça tranquillement. Et merde. Un coup partit dans sa direction. Mais Ichigo l'évita facilement. Son adversaire était si lent. Son père était plus rapide et plus difficile à éviter et ce de jours en jours. A cette pensée, il le maudit pour tous ces matins brutaux qui avaient fais de lui en parti un excellent bagarreur. Après avoir évité de nombreux coups, il se dit qu'il était tant de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. Il se décida à attaquer quand les sirènes de police se fit entendre au loin.

Le groupe de jeunes décampa en courant. Lui, Ichigo resta planté là comme un con avant de réaliser la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit. Aussitôt, il pris sa valise et courut. Malheureusement pour lui, un policer commença à lui courir après. Le roux n'arrivait pas à semer le policier à ses trousses. De plus, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa destination. Finalement, après avoir couru sans but réel, il se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Il ne pouvait pas se faire attraper... pas comme ça ! Pas ici ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ! Parce que si cela arrivait... quelle poisse !

« Enfin... ne... ne bouge plus ! Cria le policier essoufflé»

Ichigo regardait de gauche à droite pour trouver ni une cachette ou une sortie de secours. Mais la ruelle était vide. Donc aucun autre moyen ne s'offrit à lui... il devait l'utiliser pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il retira alors sa veste et prit soin de cacher son visage avec un mouchoir en tissus. L'autre homme sentit ses stigmates s'activer aussitôt et inversement.

« C'est impos... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le rouquin était déjà lancer dans sa course. Avant de percuter le jeune homme, il fit un bond et se rattrapa de justesse. Sans demander son reste, il détala comme un lapin, en faisant se retourner les personnes au alentour sur son passage.  
Après une course effrénée, il trouva refuge sur le toit d'un immeuble en verre. Il vérifia autour de lui si il avait personne avant de se laisser tomber. Mais au dernier moment, il se rappela une des règles fondamentales sur les stigmates.

« Un stigmates en cours d'utilisation alourdit le corps de l'individu de cinquante, soit la moitié du poids de l'individu. »

Mais il était trop tard pour se rattraper et Ichigo brisa le verre. 


	3. chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER:** les personnages de cette histoire me sont pas a moi mais Tite Kubo.

genre: romance gay, SF, UA

couple: grimmjow x ichigo voire plus ( pas pour les homophobes, donc merci.)

raiting: mature mais progressif.

voici l'un de mes premiers fanfic sur ce bonne lecture.

 _Chapitre 2: Départ_  
 **  
**

 **Suite du Flash Back**

Une seconde plus tard, il atterrit sur ce qui devait être une table... ou ce qu'il en restait. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de se sentir observer. Ah, il était pas seul... merde ! Il se releva rapidement et observa autour de lui pour comprendre où il était. La réponse ne se fit pas désirer. Dans tous les endroit où il aurait pu tomber, il avait fallu que ce soit celui-là. Vraiment.

« Bonsoir... désolé... euh je... je paierais pour la vitre... ha ha ...maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Et encore une fois, il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit. Pendant sa fuite, il entendit des cris de tout genre. Il sentit aussi qu'on le poursuivait à travers les couloirs du studio. Oui, Ichigo Kurosaki avait atterri dans une émission de télé. Et pas n'importe laquelle. La plus suivie au monde d'après ses sœurs... qu'elles même suivaient sans faute.

Il devait donc être 18 h. Ichigo jura tout bas. Il lui restait dix minutes avant le départ du bus...mais d'abord... Ichigo remit d'un geste fluide son pendentif avant de tourner vers la gauche. Par chance, il y avait une porte qu'il ouvrit sans hésiter. Il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux.

De plus, dans cette loge, il avait un i-tech... alors il entra dans la machine et choisit quelques vêtements discrets. Puis il sortit comme si de rien était du studio. Une fois dehors, il aborda un policier qui lui indiqua le trajet à suivre jusqu'au bus.  
 **  
**  
 **Fin du Flash Black**

Sans s'en rendre compte, le roux était arrivé à destination. Il descendit comme tous les autres. Puis il observa l'édifice devant lui. Image de la broche avant du selon lui être édulcoré au maximum, car en vrai c'était encore plus une couronne d'épines, l'entrée du bâtiment Élance avait seize longues colonnes hyperboloïdes, façonnées de verre et d'acier. Quand on levait son regard plus haut, une énorme sphère était suspendue. Elle aussi était en verre. Les cotés et l'arrière du bâtiment étaient reliés par des couloirs à colonnes rectangulaires en verre. Rien que ça était à couper le souffle. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Il était à présent assis dans un immense amphithéâtre. Cette amphithéâtre rassemble toutes les classes et catégories confondues... mais séparées en trois parties... les premières années, juste à coté les secondes et pour finir les dernières années.  
Attendant patiemment le début du discours d'ouverture, Ichigo jouait sur son portable. Il capta sans le vouloir une conversation qui le fit pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Hé t'as regardé hier ?» questionna une fille assise derrière Ichigo.

« Quoi ? » répondit un gars juste à coté d'elle.

« angel ... »

« Non »

« T'as raté un truc ! »

« Raconte ! »

Après une grande inspiration, la jeune fille se lança dans son récit.

« Pendant la confrontation des membres Arrancar et des chefs du Gotei 13, un gars sortit de nul part, c'est écrasé sur la table du plateau au moment où allait éclaté une bagarre entre les deux rivaux. »

« T'es sérieuse ?! » exclama le jeune homme à ses cotés.

« Ouais mais le pire c'est pas ça... le gars s'est relevé sans une égratignure et tu sais ce qu'il a sorti : « Bonsoir... désolé... euh je ... je paierais pour la vitre... ha ha ha... maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »... Et il s'est barré. »

« il est con ou quoi ? »

« Ouais mais avoues, t'aurais fait la même chose ! »

« Hum ouais... ok j'avoue... »

« En plus, il avait une quarantaine de stigmates ou plus même... »

« Quoi ?! C'est impossible meuf ! »

« Tu veux la preuve ? »

« Vas-y montre ! »

Aussitôt dit, la jeune fille activa sa montre. Quelque temps après, un hologramme d'une vidéo fut projetté. La vidéo se mit en marche. Ichigo se maudissait en silence.

« Putain ! On les sent même dans la vidéo... il en a 46... »

« T'as vu ! »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit barré le type ! »

« Il y a aussi des vidéos du public, mais celle-ci a fait le tour du monde, étant la plus proche et la plus nette... on voit que ses yeux malheureusement et... »

Ichigo n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était soulagé d'un coté et de l'autre mortifié. Il avait merdé. Heureusement pour lui, il avait gardé son mouchoir en place. Mais qu'allait-il dire à sa famille ?

« Pardon, puis-je m'asseoir...oh ! »

« Ah salut... »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Puis le jeune homme en face du roux dit en rougissant:

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé et je vous voulais vous remercier... »

« C'est bon, ce n'est rien... et assis-toi, de plus tu peux me tutoyer. »

Alors les deux se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la salle qui provenait de la scène. Le silence se fit rapidement. Un vieil homme, une canne à la main, s'avança vers le micro. Bientôt tous furent installés et prêts à écouter.  
Le directeur de l'institut s'avança et dit solennellement.

« Je souhaite la bienvenue ici à tous nos nouveaux élèves comme aux anciens. Je me présente, même si la plupart d'entre vous me connaisse déjà. Mon nom est Yamamoto Genryuusai. Je dirige une partie de cette école. L'autre partie est dirigée par mon collègue, que je vais laisser se présenter. Il vous expliquera les règles internes et externes de notre établissement. »

Alors un homme de trente ans prit à son tour la place. Souriant à l'assemblée, il dit d'un ton plus léger mais tout aussi solennellement.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Aizen Sosuke et je dirige la deuxième partie de l'établissement. Maintenant, passons aux règles à suivre... »

Le discours d'ouverture était fini et Ichigo avait un sérieux problème. Ce problème s'appelait la visite médicale. Il avait complément zappé ce truc. Cela ne posait pas de problème à Karakura. Son père était médecin généraliste et tenait sa propre clinique...mais là... il était à Tokyo et la visite était obligatoire. Ichigo claqua la porte de son appartement, il retira ses chaussures et se mit à l'aise. Il était seul dans cette petite chambre. Il alluma son ordinateur intégré, se connecta et passa un appel vidéo. Une minute passa avant que l'on décrocha.

« Ichi ! S'exclama avec joie une petite blonde. »

« Yuzu... dit plus calmement son frère. Tout se passe bien à la maison ? »

« Oui sauf que papa passe son temps à pleurer sur le poster de maman en disant n'importe quoi... »

« Comme d'hab'... Au fait, où est Karin et l'autre ? »

« Karin ne devrait pas tarder... quand à papa... »

« Yuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !» criait longuement une voix.

« Il est là...» dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

De son coté, le jeune roux était blasé. Il se demandait si il avait bien fait de les laisser avec son père. Le père d'Ichigo arriva et s'écria.

« Yuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ma petite... »

« Ichigo est là... »

« Ah ! »

Un homme âgé de quarante-deux ans s'approcha de l'écran. Son expression était plus calme que tout à l' heure. Isshin Kurosaki ne dit rien et s'assit. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne n'osa casser le silence quelque peu oppressant, avant qu'Ichigo se lance tête baissé. Il était pris de remords et ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Je suis désolé...j'ai... »

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?» demanda calmement le plus vieux.

« Hein ? »

Ichigo releva brutalement la tête. Un peu choqué, il reprit.

« Je m'excuse parce que j'ai failli me faire attraper et... »

« Et alors ? » lança une voix plus aiguë.

« Karin... »

« Et alors, quoi ? On n'est pas en sucre ! T'as 19 ans... fais ce que tu veux à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est ta vie. » Hurla dignement Karin.

« Je suis d'accord avec Karin, ne t'inquiète plus pour nous. On est la famille Kurosaki, non ? » Continua Yuzu.

« Ouais et pas qu'un peu. Ria Isshin. Bref sinon, mon fils, t'es grillé depuis longtemps par tes amis... »

« Quoi ! répondit le rouquin... mais... »

« Ne inquiètes pas, ils ne diront rien tant que tu ne diras rien... c'est à toi de choisir, nous on est là quoi qu'il arrive. Et ce quoi que tu choisisses. »

Cette fois-ci, un silence confortable s'installa. Ichigo avait déjà réfléchi à ça. Il en avait assez de cacher. Il était désabuser par le fait d'être différent des autres... il voulait être celui qu'il était sans avoir peur. Peu importe la situation. Ichigo inspira avant de dire déterminer.

« Je veux vivre ma vie... donc pour que cela se fasse, je dois arrêter de me cacher et de fuir ma véritable identité. A partir de maintenant, je suis le fils de Masaki Kurosaki et Isshin... et vous les filles ? »

« Bah bien sur ! » répondirent en chœur les deux sœurs.

« Bien je crois que tout monde est d'accord. » Conclut le père.

« Bon je termine le repas. » Dit Yuzu tout sourire

« Et moi prendre un bain. » Lança avec désinvolture Karin.

Ichigo attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de se lancer.

« Le vieux... »

« Hum...» répondit Isshin

« Que vas-tu faire après ?» Questionna Ichigo.

« Laisse faire l'artiste... »

« Sérieusement... »

« Rien. »

« Rien? »

« Que pourrais-je faire, Ichigo ?... Mais ne t'arrêtes pas en chemin et fais comme tu le sens... »

Ichigo regarda son père de façon sceptique. Il risquait gros sur ce pari... il pourrait finir la fin de ses jours en prison ou pendu au bout d'une corde. Il avait caché au gouvernent la vraie nature de sa relation avec Masaki, outre d'avoir eu des enfants, il avait caché et falsifié la nature de ses enfantes et de son fils plus particulièrement.

« De toute façon, ils ne feront rien... et puis, les laisserais-tu faire ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Mais pourquoi ne tenteraient-ils rien? »

« Par le passé, ils ont essayé et au final ils ont perdu beaucoup... donc je suppose qu'ils ont retenu la leçon, depuis le temps. »

Ichigo ne disait rien, son père continua.

« Dis-moi en plus... quand et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Il y a la visite médical jeudi... donc... »

« Tu sais qu'elle est filmée en direct et diffusée dans le monde... »

« ... quoi? »

« bien sur tu ne le savais pas...»

Ichigo était abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Sur le coup, il se dit qu'il aurait dû regarder un peu plus la télévision et moins se battre ou réviser. Ichigo reprit la parole.

« C'est à cause d'Angels tours... »

« Ouais... »

Le silence fit pendant une minute. Puis deux. Puis trois. Finalement, Ichigo brisa le silence.

« Ma décision n'a pas changé... voir c'est même un coup de bol. »

« Si tu le dis... bon je t'enverrais tes vrais dossiers dans ce cas... »

« Non ! Toi tu fais des dossiers,toi!? »

« Bien sur ! je suis médecin tout de même ! »

« Des fois on en doute »

« Méchant ! Fils sans cœur ! Tu n'as même par pitié de ton pauvre papa ! »

« Plus maintenant ! »

Ichigo se dit qu'il avait été bête de s'inquiéter pour cet irresponsable... ce dernier d'ailleurs était occupé à pleurer sur le portrait de sa femme. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo allait mettre fin à la conversation quand son père l'appela.

« Une dernière chose, quand tu reviendras pour les vacances d'hiver, je finirais de t'expliquer ce qu'ils vont t'expliquer... »

« Qui ça ? et puis... »

« Je te dirais tout ce que te veux savoir... mais j'en sais moins que eux sur ta mère... »

« ... comment les trouver? »

« Tu en auras pas besoin, ils vendront à toi... »

« ... »

Le rouquin avait stoppé l'appel vidéo depuis quelques minutes. Il était juste curieux. De savoir. De connaître. Bien qu'il appréhendait la chose qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... mais il le voulait n'abandonnerait pas en chemin.C'est après tout un nouveau départ.

 **Fin chapitre 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** les personnages de cette histoire me sont pas a moi mais Tite Kubo.

genre: romance gay, SF, UA

couple: grimmjow x ichigo voire plus ( pas pour les homophobes, donc merci.)

raiting: mature mais progressif.

voici l'un de mes premiers fanfic sur ce bonne lecture.

 ** _l'ange entaché_**

 _Chapitre 3: Moi-même_

 **G**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, âgé de 25 ans à ce jour, était définitivement subjugué par le jeune homme qui était tombé du ciel. Ou du moins du toit... et comme beaucoup de monde, il voulait en savoir plus sur ce porteur de nombreux stigmates... Dans le noir le plus complet, il repassa la vidéo pour la millième fois et ce sans se lasser. En pensant à cette soirée qui s'annonçait déjà bien animée et ardente pour les membres Arrancar, Grimmjow sourit. Ils avaient été invités par l'émission d' « Angels tours » pour une petite confrontation avec les membres du Gotei 13. Du pur bonheur pour lui car cela se terminait toujours en bagarre. Mais le pire de tout, c'était les grands patrons. Ils étaient aussi de la partie. Autant dire que c'était, on peut plus sérieux, sachant que les clans cohabitent ensemble mais se détestent cordialement. Et ils n'hésitaient pas à se faire des coups bas dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Une fois installait sur le plateau prêt, les vannes, les sous entendus et autres vacheries dans le genre avaient été la monnaie d'échange entre les deux clans. Tout le monde se demandait qui craquerait en premier cette fois. Au final, ce fut le Gotei 13 qui craqua. A cause d'une vanne de la grande perche à l'autre balafré en muscle, rien que d'y penser, il était mort de rire sur le canapé où il était à cet instant. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée avec Nnoitra et d'autres personnes dans la salle à ce moment-là. Même Aizen avait eu un petit sourire. Mais ça n'avait pas plu à Zaraki, qui lança une vanne tout aussi meurtrière à la perche. Qui stoppa son rire immédiatement.

Quant à la panthère, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, en vain. Nnoitra n'était pas du même avis en tout cas, il lança un regard meurtrier à son vis-à-vis qu'il ignora complètement noyé dans ses rires. La perche approcha alors dangereusement de l'autre psycho. Droit dans les yeux et sans rien dire, ils se firent face et montaient doucement mais sûrement leur pression spirituelle. Ils étaient prêt à se cogner dessus. Pendant ce laps de temps, Grimmjow avait cessé de rire mais il garda néanmoins un sourire bien sadique comme à son habitude. Il allait y avoir de l'action à proprement parlé après cette attente divertissante. Le début n'était pas mal, mais il faillait qu'il pimente un peu les choses, non ?

Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il débarqua en brisant la table centrale du plateau. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne au alentour... car il n'avait pas seulement cassé la table... le matériel sur les cotés du plateau, qui était caché au public, et les murs eux aussi y étaient passés... Tout ceux assis se levèrent comme un seule homme. La poussière se dispersa rapidement pour laisser place à un homme roux avec un bandana bleu qui cachait son visage. Tout le monde, même les téléspectateurs étaient debout pour voir le trouble-fête. Puis tout le monde se figea. Tous sentaient la même chose que lui à travers ce personnage. C'était impossible... pourtant... La seule à avoir plus de dix stigmates était une femme.

Morte depuis des années, elle n'avait pas de descendance directe, officiellement du moins, et elle avait que vingt-six stigmates tous unis par la même nature... Alors pourquoi, ce gars avait-il le double de stigmates, qui plus est de plusieurs natures... il regarda Aizen et le vieux... La surprise se lisait dans leurs yeux et leurs expressions d'habitude si insondables. A tel point que certains qui avaient les yeux habituellement fermés comme Gin, étaient ouverts au maximum pour voir si il ne rêvait pas...

« Bonsoir... désolé... euh je ... je paierais pour la vitre... ha ha... maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Puis le roux se barra. Comme si un charme avait été rompu, des cris de surprise pour la plupart retentirent à travers la salle. Une équipe de télé se lança à sa poursuite. Il était incapable de rester ainsi plus longtemps, il se lança lui aussi à sa poursuite.

Mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Grimmjow ne tenait plus en place. Il se retenait de sauter et de rire comme un fou. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était excité par cette perceptive comme jamais dans sa vie. Un gars à quarante-six stigmates... le rêve ! Il voulait se battre avec ce type. Et si possible le mettre dans son lit... mais on verra plus tard...

 **G**

C'était le jour j pour Ichigo... pendant la semaine, il s'était fait quatre redoutables alliés : Hanataro Yamada, Renji Abarai, Kuchiki Rukia et Ganju Shiba qui était un de ses oncles éloignés. Il avait été vu par ses trois camarades pendant le bain dans les sources chaudes du dortoir. Pourtant, il avait fait attention. Il se croyait seul, il alla dans l'eau et profita de la source.

Quand trois têtes sortirent de l'eau en même temps. Ça avait été facile de leur expliquer. Ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris même. Voir un peu trop ! Quant à Rukia, ça s'était passé bien après leur première rencontre, malgré des hurlements et des heures d'explication. Heureusement qu'il était seul ce jour-là. Maintenant, il se rappelait toujours de fermer la porte à clés avant de prendre une douche.

Ichigo avait expliqué à ces nouveaux amis son intention de ne plus se cacher lors de la visite médicale et ses raisons. Tous avaient acquiescé en disant que c'était son choix. Il était 20h. Il se mit en direction du bus. Ses amis avaient déjà passé leur examen. Ils devraient être dans le public désormais. Après une heure de trajet, Ichigo arriva à destination. Et quelle ironie, quand il se retrouva dans le même studio que la première fois. Il sourit, peut-être un signe d'une chance future... ou de malchance.

Il entra alors dans le bâtiment. Il fut aperçu par un homme qui l'emmena dans une loge individuelle. Il se déshabilla puis mis une sorte de string gris marine en latex sans attache et un peignoir très léger de la même couleur... Maintenant il voyait pourquoi Keigo ne ratait pas cette émission spéciale ce jour-là précisément... Il pouvait mater sans retenu les filles qui passaient...

Il sorti tout de même de la cabine avec deux petites valises qui contenaient pour l'une tous ses dossiers médicaux depuis sa naissance et pour l'autre tout son argent pour les réparations... Il ne savait pas comment son père se l'était procuré mais il lui poserait la question la prochaine fois... Il avait dû prétexter un problème dans ses faux dossiers pour pouvoir ramener ces valises.

On le dirigea vers une salle d'attente où une élégante jeune femme lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Pour sa chance, il était le dernier de la liste. Il regarda ces camarades se faire examiner, scanner par différentes machines pour finir par répondre à des questions diverses et variées posés par les téléspectateurs ou encore par le corps enseignant voire les directeurs ainsi que des types du gouvernement, tout ça à l'abri dans un quart de bulle en verre transparente.

Plusieurs brides des conversations animaient la salle. Ichigo tripotait son collier. Il pouvait encore s'enfuir. Il était de plus en plus mal à aise. Il craignait la réaction des gens. Elle pouvait être hostile et il en avait vécu l'expérience malgré lui avec sa mère. Il ne souhaitait plus en refaire l'expérience. Plus les conversations diminuées, plus ses chances de partir diminuées elles aussi...Puis vint le moment où il fut finalement seul dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit une dernière fois. A ce qu'il allait perdre. Et ce qu'il allait gagner. Au pour et au contre. Des pas s'approchèrent dans sa direction. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il se leva et suivit son interlocutrice sans rien dire. Ichigo ne pouvait désormais plus retourner en arrière. Alors il avança. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans les coulisses. Il arracha le collier à son cou et le fourra dans sa poche. Les gens se retournèrent à son passage. Il arriva derrière les rideaux rouges. Il retira son léger peignoir.

« Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir le dernier examen, s'il vous plaît... Ichigo Shiba... »

Le rideau se leva. Il avança calmement jusqu'au centre du plateau avec ses valises. Le silence se fit immédiatement... tout le monde le fixait. De minutes en minutes, les yeux s'écarquillaient, les expressions changeaient pour devenir incrédules devant l'incroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à eux et qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir ou revoir un jour.

Alors Ichigo fit quelque chose qu'il ne crut jamais pouvoir faire dans une situation pareille. Il sourit au public. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Puis il se tourna vers le présentateur aussi abasourdit par les stigmates que par la réaction du porteur qui lui souriait toujours chaleureusement et dit calmement :

« Bonjour. Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Kurosaki Ichigo. »

 **Fin du chapitre 3.**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** les personnages de cette histoire me sont pas a moi mais Tite Kubo.

genre: romance gay, SF, UA

couple: grimmjow x ichigo voire plus ( pas pour les homophobes, donc merci.)

raiting: mature mais progressif.

voici l'un de mes premiers fanfic sur ce bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 4 : L'éveil**

Le présentateur sursauta à l'entente du nom, comme si on le réveillait à coup d'eau froide. Il reprit contenance et dit d'une voix forte et claire.

« Eh bien, pour une surprise, c'est une sacré surprise... bien ne perdons plus de temps. J'ai pleins de questions à vous poser et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul...

« Oui, au fait, tenez... dit gêne Ichigo en tendant une des valises. »

« Hein ? qu'est que c'est ? répondit étonné le plus vieux. »

« Pour les réparations... »

« Les réparations ? Ah ! »

« Oui... et encore désolé ah ah ah ... »

Ichigo se retourna et avança vers un ascenseur en verre muni d'une chaise où il s'assit. L'ascenseur monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Là-bas, il fut assis par les médecins. Passé dans diverses machines... palpé partout... observé sous tous les angles... pendant plus d'une heure... mais toutes les choses ont une fin et les médecins le laissèrent s'en aller à regret.

Lui, Ichigo était bien content de pouvoir s'enfuir... il avait passé une sale heure. Et encore... on avait passé des larmes au rire sans intervalle et sans pitié. Et quand il croyait que c'était fini, il y en avait encore. Ichigo portait à présent un simple ensemble blanc immaculé, composé d'un gilet sans manches et d'un pantalon. Bien plus chaud que les précédant vêtements. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le présentateur qui l'accueillit de nouveau, cette fois-ci en lui rendant son sourire et le fit s'asseoir. Alors, il posa sa première question.

« Mon cher Ichigo, ta mère est-elle celle que tout le monde croit être ? »

« Oui... ma mère s'appelle Masaki Kurosaki... »

« Cela explique tout... Shiba est un nom de famille inventé, alors ? »

« Non pas du tout. C'est le nom de son mari donc de mon père. »

Le présentateur se recala de sa chaise. Ichigo lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'où lui venait cette voix calme et cette assurance ? Il n'en savait rien. Le présentateur demanda alors.

« Oh ! Et qui est ce petit veinard. Moi je m'en doute mais si tu pouvais confirmer... dit le présentateur sûr de lui. »

« Isshin Kurosaki... répondit simplement Ichigo. »

« Eh bien, eh bien... maintenant on en est sûr ! As-tu des frères et sœurs ? »

« Oui deux sœurs... Karin et Yuzu... »

« Ah ! quel âge ont-elles ? »

« Elles ont 11 ans. »

« Ont-elles autant de stigmates que toi ? »

« Non, je suis le seul. »

« Pourquoi apparaître maintenant après tant d'années ? »

« ... Je demande a vivre ma vie comme je l'entends... et je ne veux plus me cacher. Nous avons passé 19 ans à le faire. Imaginez-vous à ma place pendant une semaine... croyez-moi, vous ne le supporteriez pas pendant deux jours... »

Pendent dix minutes, Ichigo répondit aux questions du présentateur avec une tranquillité presque dérangeante pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi calme devant une camera. Il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Alors une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur dans son esprit lui suggéra.

« Hé, mon roi ! C'est peut-être moi qui te calme... donc je... »

« Toi ! Impossible ! Zanpakuto sûrement voire Dead mais toi... Dit-il à voix haute sans se soucier du monde autour. »

Il était tant habitué qu'il ne fit pas attention. Il parlait depuis sa naissance à sa première moitié. Cela ne dérangeait personne quand il était dans sa ville natal, car tout le monde le faisait. Même en plein cours. Du coup, il ne remarqua pas le regard étonné du présentateur qui demanda à Ichigo si tout allait bien. Celui-ci n'entendit pas et continua sa discussion.

« Tu es celui qui a faillit cramer la premier fête du lycée et les gens avec... à cause de toi, j'ai eu le droit à un sermon et être catalogué comme « délinquant juvénile » ... et ça ce n'est pas le pire, oh ça non...Grogna Ichigo. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de la mettre en veilleuse, toi! »

« WHAT ! P'tin ça fait longtemps maintenait! Tu peux bien oublier maintenant ! Aller, laisses-moi ta place pour voir, mon roi ! Se plaignait la voix. »

« Mais ouais c'est ça, vas-y pour voir...ah !merde ! Non Shi... »

Ichigo se leva brutalement, mais trop tard car il s'effondra aussitôt submergé par l'esprit de Shiro. Quand il ouvrit les yeux... il se trouva dans son monde intérieur en compagnie de sa deuxième moitie, Zanpakuto.

« Ça faisait longtemps Ichigo... » Dit l'homme âgé en face du roux.

« Zanpakuto...» Répondit doucement Ichigo

Ichigo s'assit sur l'un des nombreux bâtiments. Il s'installa dans un silence confortable. Ce lieu n'avait pas changé depuis le temps, de hauts immeubles, fait de métal de gris de différentes teintes et en verre teinté, placés en ligne droite partout autour de lui. On ne pouvait définir le haut du bas. Le ciel bleu et sans nuage montrait le calme de cet endroit bien particulier. Le calme de son âme.

« Tu n'as pas de raison de t'alarmer... il ne ferait rien qui puisse nous nuire. Tu es notre maître. Notre moitie réel. »

« Je me permet de te rappeler que cet imbécile fout la merde où il passe ! Et que c'est moi qui paye les pots cassés. Il... »

« Je l'arrêterai avant qu'il ne fasse une quelconque bêtise... tant que je suis là, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, gamin... »

« Humm, je te crois, après tout, tu es ma « raison »... ma troisième moitie, où est-elle ? »

« Quelque part, pas très loin, je suppose... »

A ces mots, le jeune homme s'endormit sans plus aucune inquiétude. Si Zanpakuto disait qu'il ne ferait rien, c'est qu'il avait une raison, non?

 **G**

Grimmjow avait fini ses examens médicaux il y a quelques minutes déjà. Au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui comme les autres, il resta dans les coulisses à scruter les derniers patients. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose d'intéressant allait se passer d'ici peu. Et pour lui, son instinct était bien la seule chose dont il avait confiance en ce monde avec son moitié, Pantera.

Mais pour l'instant, il s'ennuyait fermement... il était adossé à un mur. Il portait une tenue plutôt légère : chemise blanche en soie ouverte jusqu'au torse et slim noir en véritable cuir italien, qui faisait se retourner à son passage et attirait les coups d'un soir sans problème. D'ailleurs, il avait repéré déjà quelques prétendants qui pourraient finir dans son lit ce soir. Mais il n'avait abordé personne car il ne voulait pas rater l'instant tant attendu et qui ne venait pas. Doucement il se met en rogne. Grimmjow n'était pas du genre patient. Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait et tout de suite. Autant dire que l'on ne fait pas attendre un roi pendant des heures sous peine de l'enragé de minutes en minutes. Il se disait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais que cela avait intérêt à être grandiose parce que sinon il n'allait pas se gêner pour faire sa tête de turc à l'un des nouveaux...

20 h30, il restait un seul patient et toujours rien. Il commençait déjà à décider à qui il ferait sa fête et à ce moment il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un reiatsu puissance. Il leva vivement la tête. Il l'avait déjà sentie ici, il y deux semaines auparavant. Doucement, il se décolla du mur sur lequel il se reposait, il y a peu. Plus le reiatsu se dévoilait, plus un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. C'était celui qu'il attendait. Il était au centre des projeteurs et portait des valises rouges dans chaque main. Le silence s'était établi de lui-même.

Grimmjow tourna le regard vers Aizen et le vieux. Aizen souriait d'une façon sournoise et supérieur qui le rendait sexy et classe aux yeux de tous sauf pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Quand au vieux, il avait un visage impassible, mais les yeux ouverts à observer le rouquin. Puis il se tourna vers les gars du gouvernement : le blond à la coupe au carré, récemment avachie sur sa table les bras croisés, s'était remis droit sur sa chaise et abordait un sourire. Quand à la fillette blonde aux yeux bruns clairs et aux tâches de rousseur, elle observait en détail avec un regard sévère. Idem pour son partenaire aux cheveux gris.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme roux. Après deux minutes sans bouger, le roux fit le geste le plus inattendu : il sourit chaleureusement aux publics. Il n'y avait aucune trace de nervosité ou de sentiments extravagants. Juste un sourire bienveillant. Avec cette action même, tout le monde fut abasourdi, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Même Grimmjow. Tous se demandaient comment on pouvait sourire comme il le faisait dans un moment pareil. Le gamin était déjà spécial, mais là... Sur ce fait, le gamin lui plaisait encore plus que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Bonjour. Je préférerais que vous appeliez Kurosaki Ichigo. »

A l'entente de son nom, le monde se réveilla. Le présentateur se reprit et dit d'une voix forte et claire.

« Eh bien, pour une surprise, c'est une sacré surprise... bien ne perdons plus de temps. J'ai pleins de questions à vous poser et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul...»

« Oui, au fait, tenez... »

« Hein ? qu'est que c'est ? »

« Pour les réparations... »

« Les réparations ? Ah ! »

« Oui... et encore désolé ah ah ah ... »

Le présentateur la prit choqué. Grimmjow se mit à ricaner tout en s'appuyer de nouveau sur le mur près de lui. Cet Ichigo n'avait pas oublié sa promesse... ça c'était une bon point. Des exclamations échappèrent dans la salle. Ichigo, lui fit comme les autres et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Grimmjow observa Ichigo pendant sa visite. Il était fasciné par ce rouquin. Comme tout le monde. Il avait hâte de pouvoir l'approcher. Au bout d'une heures de pure torture, Ichigo finit par redescendre bien content. Un soulagement extrême se lisait sur son visage. Et Grimmjow le comprenait très bien de ce coté-là. Heureusement pour le fraise que l'autre dingue de docteur et sa secrétaire du Gotei 13 n'était pas là. Sinon il aurait fini disséqué. Puis une fois sur terre ferme, il s'assit sur un canapé en face du présentateur. Bien installé, les questions du présentateur débutèrent. La panthère, de la où il était, observa et écouta attentivement chaque réponses de sa future proie.

« Toi ! Impossible ! Zanpakuto sûrement ou Dead mais toi... Dit le roux à voix haute sans se soucier du monde autour. »

Tout à coup, le rouquin se mit à parler tout seul. Mais la panthère avait compris qu'il parlait à sa moitie. Le présentateur lui ne comprit pas et demanda à Ichigo si tout allait bien. Celui-ci n'entendit pas et continua sa discussion.

«Tu es celui qui a faillit cramer la premier fête du lycée et les gens avec... à cause de toi, j'ai eu le droit à un sermon et être catalogué comme « délinquant juvénile » ... et ça ce n'est pas le pire, oh ça non... Grogna Ichigo. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de la mettre en veilleuse, toi! »

Apparemment, le roux n'était pas été aussi sage qu'il y paraissait .Le roux se tut avant de reprendre sur le même ton.

« Mais ouais c'est ça, vas-y pour voir... ah !merde ! Non Shi...»

Ichigo se leva pour retomber tout de suite après. Tout le monde fut choqué. Il se remit de nouveau debout. Grimmjow se décolla du mur et avança vers le plateau mais s'arrêta. Le roux devenait blanc comme un linge de la tête au pied. Puis il se leva et s'étira. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Deux yeux jaunes vifs cernés de noir fixaient le public. Ce nouveau personnage s'allongea sur le canapé et afficha un sourire effrayant. D'une voix moqueuse il dit:

« S'lut, je m'appelle Shirosaki mais appelez-moi Shiro... je suis une des moitiés du roi... j'viens juste faire coucou... du moins pour l'instant... »

« L'une des moitiés ? Combien êtes-vous alors ? » Intervient Aizen les yeux brillants.

« Ouais. On est trois là-dedans sans Ichigo bien sur... t'es qui, toi ? »

« Aizen Sosuke. Où est Mr Kurosaki ? Et que faites-vous ici ? »

« Ichigo ? Il fait un petit somme ! Vous le reverrez demain, c'est moi qui le remplace... et j'l'ai déjà dis : j'viens juste faire coucou... et vous prévenir... mais je peux pas rester longtemps... »

« Et votre enveloppe corporelle ? Et nous prévenir de quoi ? Intervient à son tour Yamamoto »

« Ah ça ? Mon roi nous a scellé depuis une connerie de trop. J'ai fait ça, il y a des années. Mais mon roi me l'a jamais pardonné et ne le pardonnera jamais. Il est assez

rancunier, il a même promis de me sceller à nouveau mais à tout jamais, si je recommençais ne serait-ce qu'une fois... donc... »

Shirosaki bailla bruyamment. Ces yeux se fermèrent doucement et avant de partir, il dit:

« Laissez-moi vous dire une chose... mon roi veut vivre sa vie... alors évitez de la bousiller sa vie plus quelle est. Sinon nous ne nous gênerons pas pour faire un p'tit saut ici et buter le max de personnes que l'on verra. C'est une promesse et ni Ichigo ni nous ne blaguons avec les promesses. Alors attention à vous. »

Personne n'avait bougé dans la salle. La menace était claire. Elle était pour tout le monde mais plus pour le gouvernement et les paparazzis. Bientôt Ichigo revint à saforme initiale sans se réveiller toutefois. Aizen suivit de près par Yamamoto descendit du balcon. Ils attendirent quelques secondes après être descendus que le quart de bulle se fendit en deux. Aizen s'approcha et porta le rouquin comme une princesse. Il se tourna vers le public et dit avec un sourire.

« Je pense que cela est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Mr Kurosaki n'est plus apte à répondre à aucune question même au notre... »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous pour une fois. Laissons-le se reposer et nous le verrons demain... renchérit Yamamoto. Quand à vous, merci d'être venue voir nos futur génies. Sur ce, nous nous retirons. »

Alors que les deux directeurs s'en allaient. C'est ainsi que se termina l'émission. Grimmjow était plus que ravi d'avoir assisté à la découverte d'Ichigo. Alors comme ça, c'était un roi... cela s'annonçait intéressant.

Il avait plus qu'une idée en tête à ce moment précis : le battre et montrer qui était le roi et le plus fort.

 **G**

Fin chapitre 4


End file.
